


A pet love

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, First Dates, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: Jolyon and Nico work together, and after some times, they decided to go on a date with each other friend





	A pet love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> Happy birthday sweetie! <3

Jolyon and Nico had known each other for a long time. They had both studied together at university, in order to become veterinarians, and they had ended up talking to each other one day during a French lesson.

The teacher had asked the students to pretend that they were on a ‘blind date’ so that they could get to know each other better while speaking French. It wasn’t easy for Jolyon, who was shy and he didn’t like to talk to people he didn’t know, especially if he had to speak in French, but when Nico came to his table, he felt relaxed.

Nico was one of those people who was really easy to talk to, he had a kind manner that instantly put Jolyon at ease and Jolyon didn’t trip over his words in French as he usually did. He and Nico had a lot of things in common, like their love for animals, which came with the job for future veterinarians, and also their passion for motorsports. After this lesson they became good friends, and they made sure that they got partnered with each other for class projects.

They were inseparable for the remainder of their course, which was why once they got their diplomas, instead of searching for a job, they decided to open their own veterinary practice together.

Three years later, they knew that they had made the right decision. They worked well together, and they earned enough money that they didn’t have to struggle.

Every day went the same. Nico would say, “It’s lunch time!”

And Jolyon would roll his eyes and say, “All you ever think of is food.”

“You know me,” Nico said with a wink, “Without food, I can’t be efficient.”

“So, where should we go for lunch?” asked Jolyon. They always ate lunch together, sometimes they went out to a restaurant, or if they were busy that day, one of them would go out to get sandwiches and they would eat them in their office. “Please don’t say McDonald’s again. I’ve had enough burgers to last me the year.”

“Don’t worry, it isn’t. I saw that a new restaurant opened down the street, and it’s an all-you-can-eat buffet.” Nico looked so happy at the idea of it, but Jolyon knew how sleepy he got after a large meal.

“Are you sure that’s a good thing?” Jolyon looked at Nico, but all he saw was big blue eyes staring back at him.

“Don’t worry, I promise I won’t eat too much,” said Nico, laughing as he held up his crossed fingers. Jolyon laughed, shaking his head, he knew Nico too well, but the idea of dealing with a sleepy, full Nico was much better than the thought of dealing with a grumpy, hungry Nico all afternoon.

They closed the practice for lunch, turning the sign over so that it said closed, and showed the emergency phone number just in case someone urgently needed them over lunch.  
It was a bright summer day, and the fresh air made Jolyon feel better. As they entered the restaurant the smell of food overwhelmed him, and Nico practically ran over to the buffet. Nico was piling his food so high on the plate that Jolyon was amazed that he managed to balance it all without anything falling off.

Nico started eating while Jolyon was still deciding what he wanted, and by the time Jolyon had picked out some chow mein and spring rolls, Nico had almost cleared his plate. Nico went up for a second helping, and when he sat down again, he looked at Jolyon.

“Are you still single?” asked Nico. They were both gay, although Jolyon would have preferred that Nico had found that out a different way. Nico had surprised Jolyon while he was watching gay porn in his room, and he had ended up just staring at Jolyon’s cock while Jolyon blushed a lot. He’d asked Nico why he was staring, and Nico had revealed to him that he was gay.  
But they were such good friends that they had never tried dating each other, they didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

“Yes. Why? Are you trying to set me up again?” asked Jolyon. It seemed like every month, Nico found a date for Jolyon. But it was never quite right, there was no chemistry, and most of the time, they were just looking for a one night stand, which wasn’t Jolyon’s thing.

“Yes.” Nico took a bite of his food, hiding his smile. “But this time, I know it’s the right one.”  
Jolyon took a deep breath. “Where did you find him?”

“At McDonald’s.” Nico shrugged, but Jolyon wasn’t surprised by that, it seemed that when Nico wasn’t working, he was at one of the many fast food chains in town. “And he’s really cute, blond, and he has a lovely voice.” Nico smiled, his eyes wide as he waited for Jolyon to say something.

“But why you didn’t take your chance with him?” asked Jolyon.

“He’s not my type.” Nico shrugged, he got a lot of offers. “He likes ice hockey.” Nico laughed, but Jolyon just stared at him with his mouth open. “So are you interested?” asked Nico.

“I’m not sure, I’m just not any good on dates.” Jolyon picked at his food, but now that Nico had brought up dating, he wasn’t as hungry. “Okay, but on one condition,” Jolyon said, and Nico nodded. “You have to go out on a date with a friend of mine.”

“Do I know him?” Nico asked, leaning in with a smile on his face, still munching his way through the small mountain of fries on his plate.

“No. We went to school together, and then we lost touch after we left, but I saw him a few days ago. We got chatting and he told me that he was single. I could call him and the four of us could go out on a date?” Jolyon blushed, he’d thought that it would be easier to go on a date if Nico was there too.

“Sounds like a plan,” said Nico, smiling at Jolyon before heading back to the buffet for more food.

 

***

 

Jolyon started work at 8.30 a.m. After his first cup of tea of the day, Jolyon opened the practice, and there were already two people waiting with their dogs. The first dog, a Labrador, needed a small operation, while the second dog only needed to be vaccinated. Jolyon had promised to call the first owner as soon as the dog was ready to be picked up.  
Jolyon had to wait for Nico to come in, he was starting at ten since he had stayed late the previous night.

“Perfect timing, I need a second pair of hands to neuter this dog,” said Jolyon. Nico kissed Jolyon on the cheek, and stroked the dog on the way past, even though he was sound asleep with the anaesthetic.

“By the way, I talked about you to my friend, and he agreed to meet you,” said Jolyon.

“What’s his name?” Nico asked, smile on his face as he got ready for the surgery.

“Paul. He’s British but he has a little Italian in him.”

“Do you think he’d want a little German in him too?” Nico laughed at his own joke as Jolyon blushed, smiling at Nico. He was envious of how comfortable Nico was with relationships, and he wondered if that was part of the reason why his dates never worked out.

The rest of the day went quickly, and the owner came back to pick up his groggy but otherwise fine Labrador, who wagged his tail enthusiastically when he saw his owner.

Jolyon was clearing up when Nico came through, and he knew what he was going to say.

“I’m hungry, will you come with me to get some food?” asked Nico.

“I made two sandwiches this morning, and the biggest is for you,” Jolyon said, smiling at Nico.

“I love you.” Nico laughed as he went in to kiss Jolyon on the cheek, he knew that he was lucky to have a friend like him, who didn’t judge him for his eating habits.

“What are we going to do on our double date?” asked Nico, biting into the sandwich before letting out a moan with how good it tasted.

“We could go to the cinema?” Jolyon hadn’t been to the movies in ages, he hated the idea of going alone, but now that he had some company it would be nice to go again.

“Great idea. I saw that they are showing The Shining,” said Nico, finishing his sandwich in just three bites.

“Are you serious? A horror movie for a first date?” Jolyon wasn’t sure about it, but Nico was smiling.

“Yes.” Nico raised his eyebrow, and Jolyon leant in closer. “At least it would give us an excuse to cuddle into our dates.”

Jolyon wasn’t really happy with the idea, he didn’t like horror movies at the best of times, but he nodded, because Nico looked so happy.

It wasn’t easy finding an evening when everyone was free, but in the end they all managed to move some things around and their date was set.

 

***

 

Jolyon and Paul were waiting in front of the cinema for Nico and Marcus. They were both impatient, and Jolyon had a big grin on his face when he saw Marcus for the first time, smiling as he chatted to Nico.

“He didn’t lie to me,” Jolyon whispered to Paul.

“Sorry?” Paul looked at Jolyon with confusion.

“Nico said that Marcus was cute and he didn’t lie to me,” Jolyon said, pointing at Marcus and Nico strolling up to them.

“Which one is Nico?” Paul whispered, a smile on his face as his eyes were automatically drawn to Nico.

“The taller one with the weird shirt.” Jolyon let out a laugh, some of Nico’s fashion choices weren’t his thing, but Nico was so handsome that no matter what he wore, his smile always caught people’s attention.

“Wow, he is even cuter than I imagined,” said Paul, and Jolyon could hear the nervous edge to his voice.

Marcus and Nico were still chatting when they strolled up. Jolyon looked at Nico, unsure of what to say, but Nico spoke first.

There were some awkward introductions, and quite a bit of blushing, but luckily the film was due to start soon. Jolyon and Paul went to get the tickets while Nico and Marcus were left in charge of getting the food.

“So what do you think about Jolyon?” asked Nico, glancing around to make sure that Jolyon was out of earshot.

“He is really beautiful. And that chest hair, I love that!” Marcus winked at Nico, and Nico felt relieved that their double wasn’t going to be too awkward. “I’m sure that I can get you a few freebies next time you come into the restaurant.”

Nico smiled, although he’d have done this without the lure of free food. The second that he’d seen Paul he had been intrigued, and he was working out how he could make sure that he got to sit next to Paul in the cinema.

They sat at the back of the cinema, in the seats that were designed for two people, so that they could have space to themselves. The trailers were starting and Marcus sat down between Jolyon and Nico, leaving Nico wondering how he could not only be so far away from the popcorn, but how he ended up sitting at the other end of the row from him.

As soon as the movie started, Jolyon was scared, and he jumped in fright. He closed his eyes every time something scary happened, but he felt less afraid when Marcus reached out to holding his hand.

“If you’re scared, you can cuddle into me,” Marcus whispered, “I will protect you.” There was another gory scene on screen, and Jolyon didn’t hesitate to bury his head against Marcus’ chest, and Marcus stroked his hair to reassure him.

Nico spent the whole movie glancing over at Paul, but every time he looked in his direction, he was watching the movie. Paul kept trying to watch Nico out of the corner of his eye, averting his gaze every time Nico looked at him. By the time the lights came up at the end of the film, Paul had no idea what had happened in the movie, but Nico had caught him staring, and Nico winked at him, causing Paul to blush even more.

“I don’t believe it,” Nico said, looking down at Jolyon and Marcus, “They managed to fall asleep during the film.”

“To be honest, Marcus would be a comfortable pillow.” Paul laughed, and Nico yawned.

“When you will try mine, you will not say that anymore,” said Nico, waking up Jolyon and Marcus.

Once they got out the cinema, they were strolling down the street side by side. Jolyon and Marcus were holding hands, and Nico put his arms around Paul. They didn’t care about the people glancing in their direction, they were happy together and nothing could remove their smiles from their faces.  
They decided to head to a bar for a drink, it was a Friday and there was a place that had a nice selection of beers. Nico was sitting close to Paul, their legs resting against each other’s and Nico put his hand on Paul’s thigh, which gave Paul a little bit of a space problem in his jeans.

“I think we’re going to call it a night,” Nico said, “We should do this again sometime.” Nico and Paul walked out of the bar, Nico walking in front of Paul to hide his bulge, Paul’s arms draped round his neck.

“I think that they will have fun,” Marcus said, smiling as he reached out to rest his hand on Jolyon’s knee.

“Do you want to have some fun too?” Jolyon asked, unsure if he wanted Marcus to say yes or no.

“I prefer to take it slowly, I don’t want to rush things,” said Marcus, and Jolyon gave him a brief kiss on the cheek.

 

*

 

Paul and Nico were heading towards Nico’s flat, it was closest to the bar. As soon as he closed the door, Nico rushed to kiss Paul. It was a messy kiss, Nico’s tongue darting into Paul’s mouth, and Nico’s hands were trying to tear off Paul’s shirt. Paul broke the kiss, and they both took off their shirts and trousers.

They went to the bedroom, and Paul lay on the bed. Nico played with his nipples, and then, he kissed each inch of Paul’s hairy skin until he arrived at Paul’s boxers. He tried to take them off with his teeth, but it was taking too long and the excitement made him stop and use his hands to release Paul’s big cock. He bit his lip, and then, he licked a stripe along his cock, teasing the foreskin with his tongue. Paul moaned a lot, and Nico decided to take all of his cock into his mouth. Paul cried out in pleasure, and moaned when he felt two fingers teasing at his ass.

“I want you to fuck me until I can’t even remember my name.”

Nico hurried to find the condoms and the lube, sitting them close by on the bed. He started to tease Paul again, licking at his hole as he rolled the condom on. Nico took his time thrusting into Paul. It felt like it would never end for Paul, each time he thought that Nico was totally inside him, he carried on filling him. Nico started to thrust gently, gradually getting faster and faster, and he took Paul’s cock in his hand and started to stroke him. He wanted them to come at the same time. Nico felt Paul’s climax coming, and he slammed into him one last time. As soon as Paul came on his hairy chest, spilling over Nico’s hand, Nico shuddered with his own orgasm.

Nico started to lick clean Paul’s chest while it heaved, Paul gasping for breath as he came down off his orgasm. Nico kissed Paul, letting him taste himself. Nico lay down next to Paul and Paul put his head on Nico’s shoulder.

“Did it feel good for you?” asked Nico.

“It was perfect.” Paul fell asleep after he said that, and Nico watched him sleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Nico and Paul woke up still cuddled into each other. They were both late, and they had to take a shower, so they decided to take it together. They wanted to be quick, but Nico got excited seeing Paul’s naked body. Paul sank to his knees, and he started to suck Nico, playing with his tongue as his hand cupped his balls. Nico didn’t have time to warn Paul before he came, but Paul swallowed every drop of it, and then he stood up to kiss Nico. Paul’s lips still had the taste of his come on them, and they both left the shower, before leaving the flat to go to work.

“So how was your night?” asked Jolyon, even though he already knew the answer when he saw Nico’s happy face.

“It was perfect. He’s so beautiful. I think you’ve found me the right one,” Nico said with a smile,  
“And your night?”

“It was perfect, like in the movies. After you left us, we finished our drinks and then we walked under the stars. Then we went to the park and we lay down, watching the sky.”

“That’s so cute.” Nico rushed over to hug Jolyon, he was so glad that their date worked out.

Lunch time rolled around, and they decided to go to the fast food restaurant where Marcus worked. But when they arrived, he wasn’t working.

“Marcus not in today?” asked Nico.

“No, he quit his job this morning. Are you Nico?”

“Yes, why?”

“He told me that he owed you two free burgers, so here they are.” Nico’s smile reappeared on his face, and he turned toward Jolyon for an explanation.

“He told me that he didn’t like his job, so I told him to quit and do what he really wanted to do,” said Jolyon.

“What if he doesn’t manage to find a job?” asked Nico.

“I told him that I would help him, and my door is always open if he needs it.” They started to eat when Nico saw Paul enter. Nico kissed him passionately, even though they had seen each other just last night, he had really missed him.

“What are you doing here?” asked Nico.

“Jolyon told me that you would be here, so I came.” Nico kissed Jolyon’s cheek to thank him, and Jolyon decided to leave them alone together. He had to get back to work anyway.

“Last night was amazing, we should do it again sometime,” said Paul.

“Definitely, but can you wait until Friday night? Because I don’t want to be late to work every day, and it’s not fair on Jolyon to do extra work.”

“The more that we wait, the better it will be,” Paul said, Nico had seen first-hand how much he liked to be teased.

Nico finished his free cheeseburger, and then he went back to work. Paul walked with him, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Nico.

*  
When Jolyon arrived back at the office, he saw a dog tied up outside, but there was no sign of their owner. Jolyon was wondering how people could do that, but at least it was better than abandoning them by the side of the road. But it still was cruel.

Jolyon opened the door, and the dog ran in, hiding himself under the chairs of the waiting room. He hurried to fetch a bowl of water, he had no idea how long the dog was waiting under the sun, and a bowl of kibble, and he put them down in front of him. Nico strolled in just as the dog was starting to eat.

“Why there is a dog under the chairs?” asked Nico.

“Some tosser left him tied up outside of the office.” Nico wasn’t used to hearing Jolyon swear, but it only showed how much it pained him to see an animal abandoned.

“Do you think you can keep it at yours?” asked Jolyon.

“No sorry, Paul is…” Nico stopped talking, he blushed and it made Jolyon smile.

“Well, Paul is allergic to dogs,” said Nico.

“Reassure me, he doesn’t live at your flat already?” Jolyon laughed, but there was a hint of worry to it.

“No, not yet, it’s in case he comes over tonight,” said Nico.

“Ok, I will take him in for tonight, hopefully he will be less scared if he’s somewhere safe tonight,” said Jolyon, reaching out his clenched hand towards the dog. “I’m sure Marcus will love him,” Nico said.

The day crawled by, but it was all made better by the fact that Marcus was waiting for him after work.

“Jolyon, your boyfriend is here,” said Nico, calling through from the reception.

“Coming,” said Jolyon, who was changing into something more comfortable. When he wandered back into the room, he saw Marcus playing with the dog.

“Aww, I’m happy he is not scared of you. I have to take him home tonight, the shelter can’t take him in until tomorrow,” said Jolyon.

“Are you coming home with us?” Marcus asked the dog, and the dog wagged his tail in response. Nico couldn’t stop laughing at how cute Marcus was.

Nico was staying late, to catch up for the morning, and he closed the door at 8 p.m. before heading home. When he arrived at his flat, he saw Paul sitting down in front of his door, reading a book.

“You should have called me, I would told you that I finished later today,” said Nico, leaning in to kiss Paul.

“I didn’t want to bother you. I really missed you today, while I was at work,” said Paul.

“I missed you too,” said Nico, opening the door. “I’m sorry, but I really have to get a shower, are you alright waiting in the living room?” said Nico.

“Not at all,” answered Paul.

Nico left the bathroom, only wearing a towel to hide his cock. He went to the kitchen, and he saw Paul, cooking pasta with sauce.

“Why are you cooking?” said Nico, cuddling into Paul, while he was still damp from the shower.

“To see you happy. I love your smile when you smell food.” Paul twisted round for a kiss, and Nico smiled.

“I love you,” said Nico. It was the first time that he’d said that to someone, but he was scared that it was too soon, and Paul would not feel the same.

“I love you too,” Paul said, “From the first time I saw you at the cinema, but I was too afraid to say it first.” Nico leant in for another kiss, leaving Paul to finish cooking.  
Nico went to set the table. He turned off all the lights, and he lit three candles. He wasn’t used to being so romantic, but for Paul, he was ready to do everything that he could. They ate, and talked a lot, and then, they were kissing, Nico leaning over until a candle singed his chest. Paul kissed it, to calm the burn, and after that, they went to the bedroom. They fell asleep, both smiling as Nico’s head rested on Paul’s chest.

 

***

 

The next morning, Nico arrived at the office before Jolyon, which was rare. Marcus had walked him to work, and Jolyon wandered in with his new dog and a huge smile on his face.

“Looks like someone had a fun night,” Nico said, winking at Jolyon as he came over to hear all the gossip, “I guess you didn’t get a lot of sleep.”

“Yes, it was amazing, I’ve never felt like that before. And he is so talented with his tongue.” Jolyon stopped as soon as he realised what he had just said, and he started to blush.

“Don’t tease me, or I will not be able to deal with the owners,” Nico said, laughing as Jolyon blushed.

“Anyway, how was your night?” Jolyon asked. Nico told him everything, except the candle part, and then they started to work.

At the end of the day, Nico and Jolyon had planned to hang out with Marcus and Paul, but before they could join them, Nico decided to take a shower. He didn’t want to see Paul sneezing for the whole night.

Paul and Marcus were waiting in the reception area, and they saw that there were still a couple of people waiting for Nico and Jolyon. So, Paul showed Marcus the surprise that he had for Nico.

“Aww, they’re so cute,” said Marcus.

“Nico told me that he had two rabbits when he was a little boy, and that he missed having pets at home,” said Paul, “I’m allergic to dogs, but not rabbits, so I went to the rescue centre and adopted these two balls of fluff.”

“What are their names?” Marcus asked.

“I named the girl Snuffles, it suits her,” Paul said, smiling as he petted the rabbit through the door of the carrycase, “And I will let Nico name the boy!”

Nico came out to the reception, Jolyon still clearing up for the day, and Nico kissed Paul, giving Marcus a quick hug to say hi, when he saw the rabbits in the case.

“Surprise baby!” Paul smiled, watching to see Nico’s reaction. “You said that you missed having pets, so I went to the rescue centre and adopted these two.”

Nico kissed Paul passionately, prompting Marcus to tell them to get a room, and then Jolyon joined them in the reception area.

“What’s their names?” asked Nico.

“This one is Snuffles, and I wanted you to choose a name for this fluffy boy.”

“What do you think about Snowball? Since his fur is white and pure like snow,” said Nico, and Paul nodded with a big smile on his face.

“So where should we go?” asked Jolyon.

“A restaurant?” asked Nico, and they all nodded. Paul went to take the rabbits to Nico’s place, so that they weren’t sitting in the hot car, and he agreed to meet them at the restaurant.

“So Marcus, Jolyon told me that you wanted to do a job that really pleased you, did you find one?” Nico asked.

“Yes, I’m taking a creative writing class, because I would like to become a writer.”

“I’m sure that you will manage to write really amazing books,” said Jolyon.

“Thank you, honey. I’m glad that you’re here to support me.” Marcus leant in for a kiss, and they all walked down to the restaurant.

Paul arrived just as their orders arrived, Nico had ordered for Paul, although Nico seemed happy to share his food with Paul, which was a first. Marcus and Nico ate the most, like always, and Paul and Jolyon were both laughing about them, betting who would finish their meal first. They both lost, because they finished at the same time.

After they finished dinner, Nico asked if they wanted to come back to their flat since it was Friday and they could stay up late, and Jolyon and Marcus accepted. They played videogames and watched TV, all comfy on the sofa.

It was around midnight when they decided to go to bed, Marcus was dozing on Jolyon’s shoulder, and Nico’s apartment had a spare bedroom for the guests, and he made up the bed, which given the heat probably wasn’t going to get used. They all said good night, and Jolyon went to fetch a glass of water, but when he wandered back into the room, he saw Marcus totally naked on the bed.

“Are you crazy?” said Jolyon, “We can’t do this while they’re in the room next to us. I don’t want them to hear us.”

“Please, we can be quiet.” Marcus winked at Jolyon, but he still wasn’t sure.

“I don’t know.” Jolyon wasn’t comfortable doing this with people nearby who could hear them.

“Come on, fuck me hard,” echoed through the wall, it was clearly Paul who had said it, and Marcus didn’t hesitate, he took Jolyon’s hand and dragged him on to the bed.

“They’re doing it, so I don’t think they’ll mind if we do it too,” said Marcus, grinning as he pulled Jolyon into a kiss.

Jolyon relaxed as he kisses Marcus, and he started to play with Marcus’ nipples, which made him moan. He trailed kisses all the way down to Marcus’ cock, which was already hard, and he didn’t take long before he had all of his cock in his mouth.

“I want to fuck you.” Marcus didn’t care how needy he sounded, and Jolyon looked up at him with his big blue eyes. Jolyon let his cock slip out of his mouth, and he took Marcus’ fingers so that could suck on them, which Marcus found really arousing. Marcus let his fingers wander round to Jolyon’s hole, before teasing him with them, waiting until Jolyon was whimpering before sliding a finger in, slowly working him open.

Marcus rolled them over so that Jolyon was lying on his back, he wanted to see what he looked like when he was in heaven. He took a condom out of his bag and lay it next to them. Marcus made sure that Jolyon was watching as he rolled it on, leaning down for a kiss when he was done. He inched his way inside him and every time that Jolyon begged for more, Marcus slowed down.  
Once he was fully inside, Marcus started to thrust quickly, slamming their bodies together as he groaned. He placed lots of kisses on Jolyon’s hairy chest and he made sure that he was brushing his prostate with every thrust. Jolyon moaned out loud but he didn’t care if Nico and Paul could hear him or not. Marcus took Jolyon’s cock in his hand, and he started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. He felt his muscles twitch as his climax hit, and Jolyon spilled his come over his hand. They kissed each other lazily, both breathless as they held each other.

“I love you.” Jolyon froze after he said that, he was afraid of scaring off Marcus.

“I love you too, babe.” Marcus kissed the end of his nose, and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

*

 

The next morning, Paul woke up before everyone, even Jolyon, and he made himself a cup of tea. He didn’t bother putting any clothes on, since he’d forgotten that Jolyon and Marcus had stayed over.

Jolyon woke up soon after, but he didn’t want to wake Marcus, who was sleeping draped over him, so he lay still, stroking his hair until Marcus smelled pancakes and woke up. He kissed Jolyon, and they both headed for the shower, to clean their sticky bodies from the night before. After that, Jolyon pulled a pair of blue boxers on, but Marcus stayed naked.

“Did you sleep well?” asked Marcus.

“Yes and you? I hope it doesn’t bother you if I’m naked?” asked Paul.

“No don’t worry,” said Jolyon, who couldn’t stop looking at Paul’ cock.

 

“Hey, I’m here!” joked Marcus, and Jolyon started to blush. Nico was last to appear, and he was also naked. “Have fun last night?”

Jolyon blushed a lot more, and he wanted to apologise but nothing came out his mouth.

“Don’t worry, it didn’t stop us doing what you did.” Nico laughed, which made Jolyon feel less awkward.

After breakfast, they decided to spend the weekend together. They planned on heading into town together, after they’d made sure that the rabbits had settled in, and later they went to the beach, which was quiet at this time of the year.

This became their routine for the weekends, and after one happy year together, Jolyon and Marcus, and Nico and Paul decided to get married on the same day.

It wasn’t a big ceremony, but they invited a lot of people, and for their honeymoon they booked two rooms side by side. They decided to have a contest to see which couple was the loudest during sex, but they were both loud, and they both had a wonderful time, so they were all winners.

**Author's Note:**

> and of course this never really happened, thanks to f1_rabbit for the beta


End file.
